


We Can't Skate Forever

by burnthepalmtees



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, First Kiss, Last Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthepalmtees/pseuds/burnthepalmtees
Summary: What if Reki's nightmare came true?
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki
Kudos: 7





	We Can't Skate Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another short one shot. Here to make y'all cry lol. All jokes aside, please enjoy!

Reki had ran to Langa's hospital room, tears streaming down his face. 

Why did Langa have to go against that psycho? Why didn't he listen to Reki when he said not to? Was it his fault? Was it because he didn't skate beside him? Why does he have to lose another friend? 

The two boys laid in the hospital next to each other for a while, Reki listening to Langa's heartbeat. 

"Langa why did you do it..?" Reki had questioned, his voice in a soft tone. 

"...you inspired me to.." Langa turned his head to Reki with a soft smile on his face. "I now know why I want to skate so dangerously.. Not because of Adam...but because of you.." 

"If you skated because of me then why didn't you listen when I told you not to skate?" Reki whispered. 

"I wanted to show you what I was capable of. You make my heart race! And...I..." Langa stopped for a moment before continuing in a hushed tone. "I love you..." 

Reki was startled by this response and he looked up at Langa, hesitating before kissing his soft lips. His lips were soft and pleasant. God they were pleasant. 

Reki soon pulled away, a slight blush appeared on both of their faces as they shared a quiet laugh. 

Langa's eyes became heavy and he started to close them. "Reki....thank you...for teaching me....everything..."


End file.
